


[Podfic] Big in Japan

by gunboots, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Japanese Love Pillows, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hesitantly reaches out and takes the object in Tony’s arms to survey it. 'It' being a pillow upon which was an almost frighteningly accurate illustration of Loki, their on-and-off again nemesis. "I don't--how did you even get this? Who would MAKE this?"</p>
<p>    Clearly Steve doesn't find the attention-to-detail on Loki's costume as hilarious as Tony does, which whatever. Like he said. Killjoy.</p>
<p>    A.K.A The one time Tony buys Thor the world's worst souvenir and it somehow worked out in the end anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Big in Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big in Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395596) by [gunboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots). 



Length: 00:35:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Big%20in%20Japan.mp3) (32 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Big%20in%20Japan.m4b) (15 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
